marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man: The Iron Avenger
Iron Man: The Iron Avenger is an upcoming film in Gary's Marvel Cinematic Universe. J.J Abrams has been confirmed as director and producer, as well as Jonathan Nolan as writer. The film will star Patrick Dempsey as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Jessica Chastian as Pepper Potts, Mark Valley as Harold "Happy" Hogan, Roger R. Cross as James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and Chow-Yun fat as The Mandarin. Cast *Patrick Dempsey as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chow-Yun fat as The Mandarin *Mark Valley as Harold "Happy" Hogan *Roger R. Cross as James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Jessica Chastian as Virgina "Pepper" Potts *Mel Gibson as General Thaddeus Ross *Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane *Josh Brolin as Nick Fury *Lena Headey as Maria Hill *Yin Dawei as Ho Yinsen *Chris Pine as Clint Barton/Hawkeye (cameo) *Adam Levine as Howard Stark (flashbacks from Captain America: The Super Soilder) *Tom Selleck as Howard Stark *David Henrie as 16-Year Old Tony Stark Stan Lee cames as a police officer shooting at Iron Man when he first surfaces in America. Christian Bale and Sam Worthington cameo as Bruce Banner/Hulk and Steve Rogers/Captain America when Tony goes to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and spots Fury looking over archive footage of them. Liam Hemsworth has a brief appearance as Flash Thompson when he is seen sporting a Spider-Man t-shirt in New York City when Iron Man first surfaces. Plot In the 1960's, Nick Fury, Howard Stark and an unnamed other man found S.H.I.E.L.D., a agency of stealthy and intelligent people. About ten years later, Howard maries Mariah Stark and they have a baby boy, Tony. When Tony is 16, his parents are killed in a car accident. Eventually, Tony founds Stark Industries and becomes the CEO. Stark eventually meets his best friend, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and his close friend and bodyguard Harold "Happy" Hogan. And eventually, Stark hires Virginia Potts as his personal assistant, and he nicknames her Pepper. Later on in his life, Stark has became a millionare playboy. He is seen traveling to Afghanistan to show off his new missile to General Thaddeus Ross and the U.S. Army, which includes his friend James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Stark arrives and greets Ross, who allows Stark to visit Rhodey. The two have a conversation, but Rhodes and the rest of the army are then attacked by a gang called the Ten Rings. One gangster knocks Stark out and kidnaps him. Stark wakes up in a cell, to find an electromagnet embedded in his chest. He looks over to see Dr. Ho Yinsen, his cellmate, who put the electromagnent in his chest. Powered by a car battery, it keeps shrapnel from working its way to his heart and killing him. Stark and Yinsen talk about their pasts, and Stark brings up that his father was a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he invented something called an arc reactor. The two cellmates begin to build a miniature arc reactor, and three months pass. Three months later, Stark and Yinsen have finished building the arc reactor, and Stark uses it to break down the wall and attempts to escape, along with Yinsen. The Ten Rings attack and kill Yinsen. They escape, and Yinsen's dying wish to Stark is to not waste his life. Stark attacks the Ten Rings, but is stopped by their leader, the Mandarin. Mandarin banishes Stark, and he is chased off by the Ten Rings. Stark crashlands in the desert, with his arc reactor in pieces. Rhodey ends up finding him, and returns him to New York. Stark remains forever grateful to Yinsen. Pepper, upon Stark's return, gives him a present; his first mini arc reactor encased in glass. Stark realizes that he is in love with Pepper, and decides to try and make a new and improved arc reactor, with the memory of Dr. Yinsen on his mind. A while later on in life, Stark has finished building the new arc reactor, but finds out that the Ten Rings have arrived in America, intent on killing Stark. Tony, Rhodey and Pepper find out that Stark's rival, Obadiah Stane, contacted the Mandarin and the Ten Rings to try and kill Stark. Using his new arc reactor, Stark flies into the streets of New York to attack the Ten Rings. A policeman attempts to shoot at him, but General Ross arrives and orders him to hold his fire. Iron Man defeats the Ten Rings, and begins to hunt down the Mandarin and Stane. Stane, however, has gone into hiding thanks to Ross, because Ross knows about another "super-human threat" (Hulk) that may harm anyone. Stark finds the Mandarin, who has been revealed to have kidnapped Happy Hogan, Pepper, and Rhodey. Stark yells at him, stating that he kidnapped all the people he loves, and angrily attempts to attack the Mandarin, but is stopped by a girl in black spandex with a gun and a man with a bow and arrow. The two of them, alongside Stark, defeat the Mandarin and send him to prison. The girl introduces herself as Maria Hill, and the male as Clint Barton, both agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The agents release Stark's loved ones, and Hill asks Stark to stop by S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ sometime to speak with Nick Fury, and the two leave. Tony and Pepper share a kiss, and the four of them return to Stark Tower. Later, Stark shows up at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ to speak with Fury. Fury quickly turns off the archive footage of the "big green beast" (Hulk) and the "man out of time" (Captain America). Fury asks what Stark remembers about his dad, saying that he was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark rudely states that his father neglected him, and was more focused on "some old friend of his that crashed a plane into the Alps or something" and his job at S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury says that he knows that Stark was the guy in the armor, because Hill and Barton told him. Fury asks what Stark has begun to call himself, and Stark says that he is Iron Man. Fury tells him that he's become part of a bigger world, and that he just doesn't know it yet. Fury glances at a board with various faces on it, including Stark's. Fury then states that he would like to speak with Tony about the "Avengers Initiative". Tony and Pepper find that Iron Man is all over the news, where various people can be seen talking about what they think about it. General Ross is one of the people interviewed, saying that these so-called heroes are dangerous, and that they just may destory Earth. Another boy, Flash Thompson, states that "Spidey is better". Stark then is seen looking over files of the various people associated with the "Avengers Initiative", when Pepper comes in and says that the news is asking to interview him about the Iron Man thing. Tony looks right at the camera, and says; "I am Iron Man", shocking the whole world. Fury and Hill are seen watching the broadcast at the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, where Fury says that "the Avengers Initiative is a whole new ballgame with Stark on the field", and the film's credits begin to roll. After the credits, Stane appears to the Mandarin's prison cell and asks if he'd like some help in "getting rid of Stark". Mandarin agrees, and tosses Stane the helmet of Stark's first arc reactor from the begining of the film. Stane smirks, and says "game on, Tony Stark.". The film ends. Category:Gary's Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:PG-13